fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Regis
|occupation = "Dark Mage" |previous occupation = Demon King |previous team = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = ("Brethren") |magic = King Magic Darkness Magic Echolocation}} Regis (レジス Rejisu; Literally meaning King) is a Demonic entity created by 's Living Magic. He is one of the few of his creations to gain a sentience, and perhaps the one with the most "humane" mind compared to his "brethren". At one point of time, during the wartorn history of Earthland, Regis commandeered a large squadron of demons created by Zeref and engaged in war with mankind. However, they would fall through an unknown method, leaving Regis to be isolated in another island for a significant period of time before returning to the core continent for a purpose only known to Regis. Appearance Personality History Regis was born hundreds of years ago by the Dark Mage known as . When was nothing but a barren mass of wartorn land, Regis was created by Zeref as a means to personify his own authority and command the horde of demons that his master had created while he was intoxicated with power. Accordingly so, Regis took on this job without any hesitation, as the aspect of "life" that he governed was that of authority, and human's subordination to it. Thus it could be considered that Regis was one of Zeref's first "true" creations with a form of sentience. It is believed that Regis was one of the first Demons to have later partaken in the war that plagued the entirety of Earthland with destruction. It was known as the , presumably occurring after Zeref had transformed into a Dragon. Not much is known in regards to his actions within this war, but he was apparently subdued and he quickly escaped from the notice of the world, presumably landing in Enca the Isle of Storms. Hundreds of years later, exactly on X777, July the 7th, he would return to Earthland once again. He plagued the countries Joya and Stella, encountering the man known as Harry Houdini, whom he quickly subdued and subsequently escaped from. His intentions as of now aren't exactly known. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Black Arts (黒い芸術 Kuroi Geijutsu): :King Magic (国王魔法 Kokuō Mahō) is a form of magic exclusive to Regis. It is regarded as one of the most devastating forms of Black Arts to exist, simply due to the tremendous exertion an opponent can feel by being exposed to it. Regis is thought to be the embodiment of this very magic into a physical form, which is channeled through his usage of this magic. It is a magic that is derived from Zeref's own persona, taking upon both a physical and magical form, the former being Regis and the latter being this magic. Simply put, King Magic is one that causes authority to be placed unto any being in known existence, by creating what is regarded as a "Sovereignty Chain" (主権鎖 Shuken Kusari). Utilizing one's levels of as a basis, Regis is able to create a number of individuals in a chain of "sovereignty", which then dictates their limits and strengths. Regis' usage of this magic, simply put, causes everything that is below him in the chain (which is mostly everything) to become one of his "subjects". Becoming his subject causes a mental distortion within his opponents, and through the enormous difference in Eternano levels that is further accentuated through this magic, Regis causes the mind and body of the opponent to be completely submitted to his own will. As long as he is able to maintain a difference in magical energy, whether it be through the exertion of an aura or otherwise, this submission will retain. Yet there is one weakness outside of this simple weakness, in that if an individual from outside of the prescribed chain by Regis enters the scene and exerts their magical energy to counteract Regis' own influence, the effects of King Magic will be dispelled. :*'Scapegoat Kingship' (身代わり王政 Migawari Ōsei) :*'Voluntary Service' (随意奉仕 Zuībōshi) :*'Meat Shield' (肉盾 Nikudate) Echolocation (響きの世界 Hibiki no Sekai; Literally World of Echoes) was a unique form of "sight" that Regis used to compensate for the eyes that he lost in his humane body. It involved a unique form of magical exertion along with the use of enhanced sensory in order to be achieved. By exerting his magic surrounding him into an aura of great range but minimal pressure, Regis used the magic he exerted to interact with the Eternano that naturally existed in the atmosphere and the ground. Through this interaction, forms were commonly forged within a hundred-meter radius from Regis' own being. These "forms" were then visualized minutely by his brain, which subsequently translated the said messages into other forms of sensory, such as hearing, touch and smell. Through this, Regis was able to act as if he had no blindness, interacting with the modern world flawlessly despite not being able to see traditionally. What is also apparent is that this form of Echolocation is that he is able to visualize and interpret very minuscule amounts of information that other missed, which can be translated into combat through the evasion of precision-based attacks and the composition of magical substances formed through other individuals with greater ease than other individuals and entities. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a form of magic inherent into all beings which have been split from Zeref's existence, like Regis himself. Regis is capable of harnessing the force known as Darkness from any magical source. His Darkness Magic is rather sickening, and remarked to be foul by those mages who may properly sense his levels of magic. It is commonly used as his preferred method of combat, as he uses extreme levels of patience and skill with his Darkness Magic. Even while he stands still, his magic is able to take a form of sentience, so to speak, in that it defends him from any known threats and combats them effectively without Regis' own assistance. Once he exerts his magical power properly however, the power of his spells increase substantially. His Darkness Magic is far more psychological in its application, as it causes others to be drowned in complete darkness, prior to utterly annihilating them with blasts of gargantuan levels of dark power. It is known that in this form, his magic is so dense that his spells cannot be broken through by even S-Class Mages, and only those the likes of , and greater mages could ever hope to pierce through and block his magic effectively. : Being a creation of , the greatest known Dark Mage till date, it is evident that Regis poses an enormous amount of magical power in comparison to regular mages. It is thought that his reserves are on par with, if not surpass those in the Ten Wizard Saints, considering that he fought on par with, and briefly subdued Harry Houdini during his tenures around the globe. His level of magical power is further exemplified through his King Magic, which entails an extreme amount of magical power to be able to perform to its optimum level. However, this power is shown most prominently in his ability to create what is known as a "Monster"-Class Magical Aura, reserved only for the strongest of individuals on the entirety of Earthland. Regis commonly leaves his aura as a dense, thin layer surrounding him, permeating a black color that is known to frighten enemies that approach him. He can then enhance this with only minimal exertion, causing a frightening black aura to radiate outwards from his being, instilling a sense of authority and fear towards Regis. But his most dangerous application of this aura is to release it at its full potential, causing it to dwarf tall buildings with absolute ease as it expands outward in a spherical shape, destroying all in its tremendous gravitational pressure and density. However, this can destroy his human body with such power exerted, making it impossible for him to use it as of now. Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Enhanced Sensory: : Trivia *Regis' name translates from Latin into "King". *Regis' human appearance is influenced from Obito Uchiha's alternate personality, Tobi from the Naruto series. Behind the Scenes Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage